


[Podfic] Oh, Haven't You Heard?

by MistbornHero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ...mostly, Audio Format: Streaming, Clint is wrong, Clint thinks Matt's dating Daredevil and the Punisher, Crack, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: After encountering both Daredevil and the Punisher in Matt's apartment, Clint decides that Matt needs an intervention.Written by BananasofThorns





	[Podfic] Oh, Haven't You Heard?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, Haven't You Heard?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908547) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Thanks to BananasofThorns for giving permission to podfic this!
> 
> I love the cover for this lmao  
Hope you enjoy!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:08 
  * **File type:** MP3 (2 MB)

### Hosting

  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hdus7g73iislhf4/Marvel-OhHaventYouHeard.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17CW0Ak_StzP7akmEaD1--zwe6xE0bqoc/view?usp=sharing)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Oh, Haven't You Heard?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908547)
  * **Author:** BananasofThorns 
  * **Reader:** mistbornhero 
  * **Editor:** mistbornhero 
  * **Cover artist:** mistbornhero 

  


**Author's Note:**

> The music is "Rumor Has It" by Adele


End file.
